Tu geografía
by AyuPanda
Summary: Hace unos días que Martín y Manuel se dedican mensajes escritos, pero ninguno tiene la valentía para pedirle salir al otro. O al menos eso parecía. *Una pequeña historia en honor a la segunda final de Copa América ArgChi consecutiva. LATIN HETALIA: Argentina/Chile.


Para ambientar la final de la Copa América Centenario que se viene, un pequeño ArgChi :D

Los personajes y la canción no me pertenecen.

Aviso: lenguaje apto para todos, referencias no aptas para todos. El que entendió, entendió.

Aviso 2: tengo una ligera obsesión con esta santa canción. Okay, una _grave_ obsesión. Si gustan, escúchenla.

* * *

Tu geografía (Indios)

Para hallar formas de distraerse en clase, Martín era ingenioso.

Tenía el codo izquierdo apoyado sobre su escritorio, con la mano directamente sobre su oreja. Claro, no se llegaban a ver siquiera las yemas de sus dedos debido a que la manga izquierda de su suéter lo cubría todo. Quedaba claro que lo que hacía no era nada más que escuchar música, ignorando por completo el curso de matemáticas en el que se encontraba. Es más, con su mano libre, en lugar de copiar lo que el profesor indicaba, estaba haciendo unas cuantas decoraciones en los alrededores de un trozo de papel cartón.

Desde hace días que había comenzado a intercambiar mensajes ambiguos con Manuel, desde "si no te vas en bus hoy, ¿quién me va a hacer compañía?" hasta "pero qué ricos labios tienes, me encanta cómo los mueves en circulitos… para pronunciar bien, claro." Solían ser recíprocos, cada uno a su estilo. Por eso quedaba más que obvio que ambos querían algo _más allá_ , pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a preguntar directamente, por temor al rechazo.

Martín terminó de decorar el mensaje, lo dobló, y lo metió en la mochila de Manuel. Usualmente se sentaban relativamente lejos el uno del otro, porque Martín era de quedarse en las filas de atrás y Manuel en las de adelante. Pero ese día, la distancia se les acortó. Todo gracias a la ligerísima tardanza que los juntó uno tras el otro pegados a una de las paredes. Sólo que sentados, con escritorios y con vestimenta, por supuesto.

Manuel no parecía haberse percatado del mensaje que ingresó al bolsillo "de siempre" de su mochila, pero a Martín no le preocupaba, porque sabía que la encontraría más tarde. Se aburría de las canciones que su aleatorio le proporcionaba. Ni siquiera sabía por qué habría descargado a Bach, si la música clásica lo hacía dormir. Por poco se recuesta en el escritorio a descansar, hasta que finalizó la canción y pasó a una más animada. Una que sí le gustaba. Una buena. Una argentina. Llegó a olvidarse totalmente de sus alrededores y comenzó a tararear en voz baja dicha canción: _tu geografía._

 _–Me interesa tu cuerpo, tu día, tu vida, nena tu geografía~_

Lo que Martín no sabía era que al estudiante del frente se le acababa de caer el lapicero. Sea por nerviosismo o simplemente por la sorpresa de oír la voz del argentino, quien no cantaba para nada mal, Manuel se distrajo de la clase. No solía ser así, las matemáticas no eran exactamente su fuerte y debía prestar más atención. Pero fue inevitable.

A pesar de todos los mensajes que se dedicaban, no tenían la costumbre de hablarse directamente de ese modo entre coqueto y cariñoso, principalmente porque Martín no era de cursilerías y Manuel no era de cursilerías en voz alta. Pero también porque aún se trataban de amigos. Era por eso que parecía casi extraño, según lo que percibía Manuel, que Martín esté haciendo ese tipo de comentarios. Claro que se lo iba a tomar directamente, que se lo estaba dedicando o algo así. Si fuese una declaración... Nunca hubiese pasado por su cabeza que alguien pudiese tener acceso a una fuente de música externa a la lección.

 _–¿Cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que seas mía?_

Lo que no encajaba era que lo trate de chica. Eso le molestaba _ligeramente_ , pero, de nuevo, no tenía el conocimiento de que solamente estaba tarareando la canción de su celular. Ahora el que estaba más distraído era Manuel, tratando de descifrar lo que estaba pasando sin ser sumamente obvio, lo cual requería que no voltee.

Una ventisca entró por la ventana, justamente cerca de donde estaban sentados ambos, por lo que Manuel tuvo que ponerse su suéter. Martín estuvo más aliviado, pues ya llevaba puesto el suéter y le estaba dando calor. A pesar del frío viento que ingresaba por el costado, el sol aún resplandecía sobre el jardín.

 _–Hace tanto calor, y vos estás tan fría~_

Vaya coincidencia más literal. Tanto, que llegó a fastidiar un poco a Manuel, porque tenía una idea distinta sobre las habilidades de composición de canciones de Martín. Es más, ya había recibido una carta suya con un supuesto poema musicalizado que no halló en internet, concluyendo en que se lo había escrito. Si hubiesen estado en clases de geografía, posiblemente ya haya volteado a reprocharle la falta de creatividad.

 _–¿Cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que te decidas?_

Esa frase resonó por un tiempo dentro de los oídos de Manuel, porque su vaguedad se asemejaba a los mensajes que se dejaban. Sin embargo, poco después de eso el profesor lo devolvió a la realidad con un "señor Gonzáles, trato de explicarles la regla de Ruffini a sus compañeros." Tuvo que recoger su personalidad académica y sentarse apropiadamente, avergonzado y enojado con Martín por hacerlo pensar en cosas ridículas en lugar de concentrarse. _Nunca_ le habían dicho algo así.

La siguiente parte de la canción fue esquivada por Martín, no porque no se supiese la letra, sino porque escuchó al profesor llamándole la atención a Manuel. No sabía que lo había estado escuchando atentamente y ese había sido su motivo de distracción, porque no lo notaba alterado. Sonrió, burlonamente. Supuso que el profesor era corto de vista y sólo podía ver hasta la segunda fila de asientos, porque él tenía varios periodos de distracción y nunca parecían reprocharlo por aquello. Eso, o su encanto volvía loco hasta al profesor. Sí, sonaba más factible.

* * *

Cuando finalizó el curso de matemáticas, Martín fue a su casillero con normalidad. Después de todo, no tenía idea de lo que había entendido Manuel con su canto. Es más, ni siquiera lo esperó como hubiese hecho algún otro día, porque deseaba que lea su mensaje primero. Era lo más importante.

Para Manuel no fue todo tan sencillo. Quería una explicación por parte de Martín. ¿Acaso era su forma de decir _quieres estar conmigo_? ¿Por qué en clase de matemáticas? ¿No pudo pensar en un mejor momento? Ahora por su culpa tendría una llamada de atención en su registro. Por eso, lo primero que se propuso a hacer fue buscar al desubicado ese que lo tenía loco. Llegó hacia los casilleros, donde aguardó pacientemente a que terminase de guardar sus cosas.

–¿Se puede saber qué fue todo eso?

Pero Martín no parecía haber escuchado. Al terminar las clases se había quitado el mecanismo de defensa contra las lecciones aburridas de encima, claro, para guardar su celular en otro bolsillo y seguir escuchando música de forma menos discreta. Como ya tenía control sobre lo que iba a oír, había vuelto a repetir la canción de hace unos cuantos minutos.

 _–Me interesa tu cuerpo, tu pornografía~_

Y esa frase fue lo suficientemente efectiva para dejar a Manuel sin respuesta. Ahora tenía más preguntas y el asunto muchísimo más vago. Maldito Martín. Para apartar la confusión y la frustración de una vez, le quitó los audífonos.

El problema era que aún estaban en medio de un pasillo.

–¿Tenés algún problema?– Expresó Martín, casi de forma fría, _casi._

–Repito, ¿se puede saber qué fue todo eso?– Respondió Manuel, casi de forma delicada, _casi._

–¿A qué te referís? ¿Tu distracción? No sé, preguntátelo a vos mismo.

–¡Pero si tú eras el que me hablaba! Puede que la sociedad piense que en las relaciones homosexuales debe haber alguien con el rol de chica y alguien con el rol de chico, ¡pero eso no significa que tengas que seguir ese prejuicio!

Ahora sí que Martín fue el que quedó sin respuesta. Recién se enteraba que Manuel lo había escuchado (pero si juraba que su voz era bajita, ¡o por lo menos ese momento! Ni que los argentinos tuviesen una voz alta.) Paralelamente, Manuel comenzaba a darse cuenta que en realidad Martín no había estado pensando específicamente en él durante su escape de la realidad del curso, gracias a la expresión de vacío que mostraba. Eso lo avergonzó más.

–No, nada, no dije nada.

Fijó su mirada en él una vez más, con algo entre decepción y furia llenándole los ojos. Inmediatamente después volteó, caminó a paso rápido y llegó a un lugar tranquilo, lejos de los demás humanos, donde podría reflexionar sobre lo que acababa de hacer. En otras palabras, alcanzó el balcón del tercer piso que daba hacia la cancha de fútbol, siempre silencioso, lanzando su mochila a un lado.

Puede que Martín fuese un poco idiota para ciertas cosas, pero ni él podía ser tan lento como para no procesar los datos. Además, era demasiado astuto como para dejar pasar la perfecta oportunidad de hacer lo que había querido hacer desde hace varias semanas. Sabía que Manuel no podía haber llegado tan lejos, porque lo vio subir las escaleras a paso acelerado. El tercer piso no era muy concurrido. En su caso, lo que estaba acelerado eran los latidos de su corazón. Siguió su recorrido, buscándolo entre los salones vacíos de música, hasta que dio con su paradero en el balcón. Apartado también su mochila, se le acercó por detrás, sigilosamente.

–¿Quién dice que no te quise dedicar esa canción?

A quien le tocaba quedarse sin respuesta era a Manuel. No había estado esperando que Martín llegase tan rápido, así que se sorprendió al escuchar su voz al lado de su oído. Si no fuese por la rejilla que protegía los bordes del balcón, posiblemente hubiese caído tres pisos hacia la desgracia.

–Tengo que aprovechar mis talentos, ¿no crees?– Poco a poco, Martín iba envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Manuel, discretamente.– Pero claro, cuando se es tan talentoso, ¿cómo escoger qué demostrar hoy?

–Ya déjate de tonterías.– Contestó el chileno, más serio, mientras se apartaba hacia un costado para estar frente a frente.

Apenas se notó un suspiro proveniente de Martín. Sonrió, sutilmente ignorando su tono de voz, para apoyar un codo sobre la baranda. Segundos después tuvo que recuperar la compostura confiada, ya que se le deslizó el brazo. Bendito lubricante de madera que no lo dejaba ser bacán.

–Bueno, bueno, vos ganás. La cuestión es que el curso de matemática me aburre, así que estaba escuchando música. No preguntés cómo. Yo no sabía que te fascinaba tanto mi voz como para que hayas pensado que te lo dirigía a vos…

–Lo que me _intriga_ no es tu voz, sino lo que decías. No sé, es que creí que-

–Aunque hay una parte que me gustaría que escuches.

Ahora que sabía que era poco probable que sea rechazado, Martín se sentía más apto para pedirle ir más allá a Manuel. Dejando el tono ligero de lado, se le acercó hasta que quede el más mínimo espacio entre los dos, esta vez tomándolo de las manos.

 _–Dame un beso dame ya que yo te quiero descubrir~_

 _–Que este mundo estuvo hecho…_

 _–Para vos y para mí…_

Lentamente fueron eliminando el aire que los separaba, uniéndose en un primer beso romanticón y corto. Al terminar, sin decir más, ambos voltearon hacia la cancha de fútbol, completamente sonrojados y con tranquilidad en el alma. Quién hubiese dicho que ese día sería el indicado.

–¡No puedo creer que me hayas obedecido!– Rió Martín, una vez que su respiración haya regresado a su estado normal.

–No te acostumbres.– Lo cortó Manuel, aunque después se acurrucó a su lado.

–Te acostumbraré. Eh, todavía tenés que leer el mensaje de tu mochila…

A regañadientes, Manuel se alejó del lado de Martín, acercándose a su mochila que había dejado tirada al lado de una pared. Halló la pequeña nota dentro del bolsillo de siempre, un papel cartulina muy cuidadosamente decorado con celeste y dorado. Usualmente no leía esos mensajes a su lado, pero ya que se dio la oportunidad, regresó al balcón para descubrir por fin lo que le había querido comentar.

Lo leyó en voz alta. "Este domingo sí o sí les ganamos ❤ Tendrán que esperar otros 100 años para una copa de verdad ❤"

Y fue en ese mismo momento que Martín casi es lanzado desde el tercer piso.

* * *

YYYYY Final en honor a la final de la copa(? Suerte para ambos equipos, que gane el mejor :D


End file.
